


mr akechi's dragon maid

by liliumregxle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid, Domestic Fluff, Dragons, M/M, Maids, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, akechi's in his 20s, its literally just stupid fluffy shit, more characters will be added with more chapters, morgana just a normal cat, teen for swearing, this is it. this is the worst thing ive written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumregxle/pseuds/liliumregxle
Summary: A series of poor, drunken decisions leads Goro Akechi to have a dragon/maid on his doorstep.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111





	1. the strongest maid in history, akira (well, he is a dragon)

**Author's Note:**

> as a note, this fic won't follow all the same story beats as the dragon maid anime eps do, but i plan for them to be pretty similar!

Goro Akechi, all things considered, felt he led a regular, working adult’s life.

Despite his various piles of childhood traumas, he managed to live life day by day. His work as a crime analyst was fulfilling enough.

However, like any working adult, Goro made poor decisions. Going out drinking last night was one of them.

That being said, he frequently regretted going out for drinks, because he _knew_ he’d always feel like garbage the next morning, and yet, he still went out whenever Makoto brought it up. Even so, he had a particular hate for last night’s drunken Goro, because his ridiculous decisions had landed him here.

It’d been a normal morning, at the beginning. He’d woken up, perhaps a bit later than he should have, felt like crap, gotten dressed, put some food in Morgana's bowl, and downed some stomach medicine in hopes he wouldn’t puke at work. He’d grabbed an apple and devoured it in a couple bites.

As he carefully pulled on his shoes in his entryway, the young man debated about calling Makoto and telling her never to let him go out drinking again, because his entire body ached and walking to the station was going to be a pain.

Goro places his hand on the doorknob, pushes the door open, and-

Ah.

A snout hovers in front of his apartment door, covered in dark black scales that shine in the sunlight. As his eyes travel up, Goro is greeted by two terrifying, bright amber eyes that stare right into his. The creature’s maw opens, and as Goro stares at the teeth that have to be the size of his forearm or longer, it exhales, blowing a gust of wind straight into the brunette’s face.

Goro, his brain finally seeming to process the situation, takes a deep breath in.

Standing in front of him is a dragon.

Before he has a chance to let that sink in, his body shaking, the dragon’s mouth opens again, spittle dripping from the fangs. For a moment, Goro thinks, _oh, I’m going to die, it’s going to eat me_.

His body even barely has time to process that fear, as a bright red glowing circle appears before his eyes- it’s covered in runes and symbols, and it looks like it’s right out of some shitty fantasy anime.

The dragon’s body begins to glow, enveloped in light, and Goro watches in stunned silence as the huge lizard’s body begins to shrink, the light turning into a human shaped form.

The light recedes, leaving behind a person.

Standing before Goro is a boy. He’s got to be no older than Goro is- maybe a year or two younger, going by looks. The boy has a mop of messy, curly black locks, and sitting on his head is a pair of two curled, ram-like horns. His eyes are a stormy grey, but Goro can see flecks of amber in them, and his pupils are cat-like. He’s wearing a pair of thick-rimmed glasses, and as Goro looks further down, he nearly chokes on his own spit.

The boy is wearing a maid outfit, reminiscent of one you’d see in some cheap maid cafe in Akihabara. It’s skirt is long- reaching right above the boy’s ankles. He’s seemingly wearing a pair of white stockings underneath. He’s got a bright red bow tied neatly around his waist, and he’s wearing long, white gloves that reach up to about his elbow. A thick tail with the same black scales pokes out of the bottom of the dress.

“Ta-da!” He shouts, a grin plastered across his face. The boy’s tail wags excitedly, like a puppy, as he smiles at Goro. “Good morning, Akechi-san!”

Goro can just stare in blank disbelief as a thousand different thoughts race through his head.

_Horns. Tail. Is this some illusion? Where did he come from? Dragons are real, apparently? Is this some delusion from lack of sleep? It’s a cute boy. In a maid outfit. Will he eat me? Am I going to be eaten? How does he know my name?_

Goro decides to come to the conclusion that this is a dream.

“...hello,” he greets back hesitantly, unable to take his eyes off the boy standing in front of him.

“Is it alright if I come in?” The pretty black-haired boy responds, smile still lighting up his face.

Goro pauses, debating the situation. The brunette almost says no, but the dragon boy looks so happy, and…

“Er… sure, come in.”

* * *

"So we met yesterday, and I offered to let you stay here?"

The dragon boy has situated himself on the chair across from Goro, and he's still staring at the brunette unabashedly. The grin is still on his face; in fact, it hasn't left the entire time, and it's starting to get unnerving. At first, it was cute, but now Goro realizes that when the boy smiles he looks like he's plotting something.

"That's right," The boy responds, nodding, deciding he doesn't have to explain further. Goro sighs.

"Do you mind telling me your name again?"

The black-haired boy cocks his head, eyebrows raising in surprise. "You don't remember?" he asks, "You're the one who said that my name was too long, and that you were just going to call me Akira."

_Strange,_ Goro thinks, _I'm not waking up from this dream. Unless it's not a dream?_

"Akira, where did we meet?"

"In the forest," Akira responds, reaching up and pushing his glasses back up his nose. In the back of his head, Akechi notes to later ask why a dragon needs glasses.

"The forest?"

Goro tries to recall what he did last night, because honestly everything after splitting up with Makoto is a blur. But... as he thinks about it more...

Oh, holy shit.

"You were really kind, then, you know," Akira says, reaching up and playing with a stray piece of his hair. "So... I want to pay it back."

"Pay it- what?"

"Let me work here as your maid," Akira says, and he still has that damn sly grin on his face like he didn't hear what just came out of his mouth.

"Okay, pause for a moment," Goro says, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why a maid? You're a guy, aren't you? You could of picked a... butler, or something. Or just offered to work here like a normal person!"

Akira's eyebrows raise, and the boy seems genuinely confused. "Akechi-san, when we were talking, you kept talking about how "hot" you thought the idea of a boy in a maid outfit was, so I just figu-"

" _STOP_ ," The brunette interrupts, face turning as red as a tomato. Damn, he hated his drunk self. "I don't... I don't need to hear the rest,"

"It's okay, Akechi-san," Akira says, grinning, clasping his hands together. "I think these outfits are really cute, anyways. I don't get the big deal."

Goro sighs. He's starting to get a headache. "You can't work here. I don't know what you are, but I can't hire anyone."

Akira's brows furrow, and the irritating smile turns down into a small frown. "I can work free of charge, though," he starts.

"That's not the-"

"I can be useful," Akira says, standing up and leaning across the table to get closer to Goro's face, and although his face has remained somewhat neutral aside from the small frown, Goro can see the desperation in the boy's eyes. "I could turn this entire area in to a sea of fire, or curse people to death!"

Goro moves his head away from Akira's. "I don't need that. I don't need a _maid_ ," he mutters, practically spitting out the last word.

"You said yourself a maid would be best-"

"Look," Goro says quietly, "I'm sorry I made a promise I couldn't keep. You need to understand, I can't change the impossible."

"The impossible..." Akira echoes, and his forehead creases in frustration. The black-haired boy exhales, and suddenly stands up, smoothing out the wrinkles in his skirt. "Understood," he mutters, bowing his head to Goro, "I'm sorry for dropping in so suddenly. I'll be going, now."

Akira brushes past Goro, eyes on the floor as he walks towards the door. Goro's dark red eyes follow after him, eyes tracking the other boy's face. Akira simply stares ahead, eyes steely, and the brunette feels a shiver go down his spine.

Goro shouldn't feel guilty. He tells himself he shouldn't. He must of clearly been drunk- Akira shouldn't have gotten his hopes up on the promises of a drunken man. But as Akira puts his shoes back on, and turns the doorknob, he feels like a total asshole. But, it can't be helpe-

As he moves his eyes away from Akira's back, Goro's eyes catch sight of the clock. It's 9:08. His shift starts at 9.

He's late.

Gasping, Goro shoots upward, and sees that Akira is still half-way out the door. He dashes towards the entry, and nearly falling on his face as his socks slide against the flooring. Just as Akira is about to exit, the brunette snatches his hand, pulling him back in. Akira turns around, eyes lit up with surprise.

"Akira," Goro speaks, eyes meeting the black-haired boy's. "Can you fly?"

* * *

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit," Goro practically screams as he desperately hangs on to Akira's back, hands grasping at the black scales. His hair is whipping around his face, eyes watering from the wind in his eyes, as Akira flies over the Tokyo cityscape.

"Ehhh, don't you like the ride, Akechi-san?" Akira's voice rings through his head. He can practically hear the smug smile in the boy's voice.

"Don't be like that!" Goro shouts, slamming his fist down onto Akira's scales. The dragon starts to chuckle, seemingly pleased with himself.

As Akira flies over the city, Goro slams his eyes shut, the sight of the world passing below them making him feel sick. He's never been one for heights, or any type of thrill ride, and as much as he appreciates the free commute, the flying is not doing well on his already-upset stomach.

"I won't forgive you if you throw up on me, you know." Akira says, seemingly reading Akechi's mind. "It takes a long time to clean myself in this form."

Goro doesn't respond, too busy in his own thoughts as he clings to Akira's back. Taking a deep breath in, the boy opens his eyes.

"Look, Akira," he starts, trying his best not to look down at the ground underneath them, "Maybe my judgement was... a little quick," Goro admits, sighing. "It's pretty lonely with just me and Morgana in the house, so maybe... maybe you can stay, for a bi-"

"Really!?" Akira practically shouts. The dragon's entire body moves as he turns his giant head to look at Goro, and he swears, trying not to fall off.

"Just for a bit!" Goro hisses, slamming his hand down on Akira's body in an attempt to try and get him to stop moving. "Until I can find out if you're actually worth it! If you're a crappy maid, you're gone, you hear me?"

"Oho?" Akira starts, "Are you challenging my amazing maid abilities?"

"No, I'm not, I'm jus-"

"Well," Akira hums, flicking his tail, "I'll just have to get you to work in record time, won't I?"

"Wait," Goro gasps as Akira snickers, wings raising in a quick motion, and then pushing down, shooting the dragon forward. Goro screams, scrambling to try and hold onto the dragon boy tighter, tears filling his eyes.

By the time Goro Akechi arrives at work, he looks like a madman, hair sticking out every-which-way and voice hoarse from screaming. Akira just grins, pushing the brunette by the shoulders into the doors of his work, and then waving goodbye, promising to see Akechi at home later.

_I'm going to regret this,_ Akechi thinks to himself.


	2. the proper form of a maid

"Well," Goro starts, sitting on his couch as he stares at Akira. "Let's start with what you consider proper form for a maid."

Akira nods, and stuffs his hand into a pocket on his dress, pulling out a crumpled piece of paper. The boy slaps it into Goro's hand, looking very confident.

Goro's face twists in confusion, and sighing, he carefully smooths the paper out. On it is a large drawing of a girl in a maid outfit, even wearing a pair of fake cat ears. Written in bold letters across the bottom is "Maid Cafe Charmy".

"What is this?" Goro asks.

"I saw a couple maids handing them out on the way here." Akira responds, and reaching up to touch his head. "I tried to get a pair of cat ears like they had, but I can't fit them around my horns."

Goro sighs, setting the advertisement down beside him. "A maid cafe is different than a real maid. You don't just get to stand around and look pretty." He mutters, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I'll just have to teach you from scratch." Akira nods enthusiastically, tail beginning to wag again.

"First is a housemaid. You clean."

"Oh!" Akira says, clapping his hands together. "I'm really good at that. Watch this," he says, grabbing Goro by the wrist and pulling him off the couch. Goro goes to argue, but Akira just pushes him into the corner of the room. Standing in front of the brunette, Akira opens his mouth, giving Goro a good glance at the fact Akira still has his terrifying teeth, even in this form. A ball of light begins to form in front of Akira's mouth, and then suddenly a flash of blinding light fills the room, followed by a shout from Goro.

When Goro's eyes finally recover from the flash, his jaw drops in surprise. Every piece of furniture in the house is gone. The floor and the walls look like new again, but Goro is more occupied by the thought of _what the hell did Akira just do_.

"How's that?" Akira asks, turning to look at Goro. "All the dirt and dust is is gone."

"That's not- where the hell is my stuff!?"

"I was going to bring it back," the boy huffs. The boy holds his palms out, and the same magic circles from before appear. Goro watches in stunned silence as one by one, his furniture appears back into place. "Doing that is way more efficient," Akira mutters to himself as the last missing pieces of furniture reappear.

In the back of his head, Goro wonders if Akira is messing with him, or if this is some messed up joke from the dragon to get back at him for earlier. But then, Goro realizes something. Frantically, he turns to Akira.

"Was Morgana in here when you did that? Did you just obliterate my cat!?"

"Who?" The dragon asks, cocking his head.

Shoving past Akira, Akechi bolts to his bedroom, desperately hoping that Akira's strange magic didn't do any harm to his pet. As he rounds the corner, he spots Morgana on his bed, sleeping away like nothing happened. Goro lets out a sigh of relief.

He hears a gasp behind him, startling the brunette, but when he turns around it's Akira, eyes wide with fascination as he stares at the feline resting on the bed. "I've never gotten to see a cat like this," Akira says excitedly, stepping around Goro to move towards the cat. Finally seeming to notice the commotion, Morgana's eyes blink open, and he sits up, stretching. When the cat notices Akira, his ears flick, like there's nothing wrong with the horned boy.

Akira slowly steps forward, reaching out his hand. "Is it okay if I touch him?" he asks quietly.

"Ah, I wouldn't, he really doesn't li-"

Morgana reaches his neck out, sniffing Akira's hand, and the boy carefully begins to scratch at the cat's ears. Morgana begins to purr, moving up into the motion, clearly enjoying himself.

Goro's jaw drops for what has to be the 5th time today, because Morgana normally hates others. Akechi himself is one of the only people Morgana lets touch him, alongside Ann, a college friend of Goro's. Should anyone else touch him, they're most likely going to be met with claws or teeth. He's had to give Ryuji and Makoto bandages multiple times for when the cat got a little too aggressive. And yet, here Akira is. In the back of his head, the brunette wonders if it's because Akira is a dragon, so he's sort of an animal, in some way.

"Ohhh, you're a very good kitty, aren't you?" Akira says in a quiet voice, tail wagging back and forth as Morgana purrs.

Goro watches for a couple moments, somewhat amused with Akira's fascination with the cat. "Have you never seen a cat before?" He speaks up, chuckling slightly.

"No, I have," Akira says, shaking his head, "In my world, people still have pet cats. My other form is just so big that I can't get close without worrying I'm going to step on them. This is the closest I've ever gotten to one." The boy confesses, a small smile on his face. He trails his hand down Morgana's spine, and the cat's butt goes up in the air, pushing into the motion. Akira giggles, admittedly an adorable and pure sound.

Goro stares, watching as Akira mutters baby-talk praises to Morgana. It's almost charming, Goro thinks. Taking a measured breath in, he clears his throat, and Akira looks up from his place over Morgana.

"I'm glad you like Morgana, but we should get back to what we were doing," The brunette suggests, "What about laundry? Would you be any good at that?"

Akira taps his chin in thought. "Actually," the boy starts, a sly grin spreading across his face, "My saliva can remove stains, so-"

"Don't even think about it," Goro states blankly, eyebrows furrowed. "If you even get your mouth close to my clothes, I'll cut off your tongue." He doesn't even want to know _why_ Akira's spit can do that, or how the dragon even knows that it can do that in the first place.

"Wow, violent," Akira says, turning to Morgana, "do you hear this, Morgana? Don't you hear how mean he's being to me?"

Morgana just meows in response.

"Anyways," Goro mutters, "I'm not going to try parlor maid, because I assume the most entertaining thing you can do is set something on fire." 

"How rude," Akira retorts, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm actually quite talented with a knife, you know? I'm really good at spinning things in my fingers, too!"

"Neither of those sound appealing."

"What if I set the knife on fire, and then spun that? Would _that_ be appealing?"

Dragging his hand down his face, Goro sighs, and mentally takes back his comment about Akira being "charming" earlier on. "Okay, last one. Kitchen maid. You cook."

"Oh, I'm really, really good at that," Akira says, grinning. "Come on, let's go get started!"

Akira grabs him by the wrist and pulls him into the kitchen, pulling out the chair for Goro to sit down. The brunette sighs, and takes a seat, watching as Akira begins to busy himself in the kitchen, digging through his fridge. _I suppose I can't do anything but wait,_ Goro thinks, pulling out his phone. _Hopefully he just doesn't burn the apartment down._

* * *

After about 40 minutes, Akira's done. The apartment is filled with a delightful scent, and Goro actually finds himself excited for what Akira's made.

The dragon boy moves around the counter, and he sets down in front of Goro a plate of curry. It smells absolutely _amazing_ , and Goro feels his mouth start to water as he looks down at it.

"You didn't have everything for the exact recipe here, so I had to improvise, but hopefully it still tastes okay," Akira admits, chuckling and twirling a piece of hair around his finger.

Akira saying that is slightly worrying, but the meal still smells great, so Goro takes his spoon and dips it into the curry. Carefully, he shoves it into his mouth, hoping that Akira didn't poison it, or something, but his eyes widen in surprise as the curry hits his tongue. The curry has a kick to it, but it's not too spicy, and even has a mildly sweet taste to it. The rice is cooked perfectly, as well. Wanting more, Goro gobbles down the meal, until he realizes Akira is staring at him as he eats.

"Is it good?" The boy asks, face serious.

Looking up, Goro nods. "It's... quite good, yes," Goro says, looking down at the food. "Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"I have a friend who lives in the human world," Akira says, "he runs a cafe, and he taught me how to make curry. Other things, as well. I'm pretty good at making coffee, too." Goro hums around another bite as Akira explains. "He's a dragon, too, but I haven't seen him use his powers once since living here."

That surprises Goro, and his eyebrow raises, inviting Akira to explain further. "He met a human who he really liked, back in our world. She ended up getting pregnant, but he never knew who the father was." Akira explains, rubbing the back of his neck. "When she had the baby... the town they lived in ended up getting attacked by another dragon. He fought it off, but she died in the attack. Our world is... a lot more dangerous for humans than this one is, so he decided that he would raise the baby here, where she'd be safe." Akira says, arms falling to his side. "He ended up learning how to cook and opened a cafe, and pretty much vowed to not use his powers again, and just live as a human. I'd visit him whenever I got lonely, and he taught me how to cook. I've never seen much of the world outside that cafe, though." Akira admits, chuckling.

"Is that why you came to this world?" Goro asks, setting down his spoon.

"Somewhat," Akira says, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles in the front of his dress. "I've always found the human world interesting, but it was a last minute decision to open a portal here. I was panicking, and figured it'd be the only place I'd be safe. But then you came out of nowhere, and saved my life. That's why I want to pay you back."

"Saved your life?" Goro echoes, memory of that night still hazy.

"You don't remember?" Akira asks, eyebrows furrowing. "You literally pulled a sword out of my side. An enchanted sword I couldn't even pull out that was draining my life force. I would have died there if you didn't show up."

Goro rubs his temple, desperately trying to think back. He remembers inviting Akira to live with him, and vaguely remembers there being blood on the ground, but...

"It's fine," Akira says, face lighting up again. "Just know I'm going to use my entire being to pay you back!" He promises, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes.

"Well..." Goro starts. "Look. I can barely cook myself, so if you're this good at cooking, then maybe-"

"I can stay!?"

"Only if you stay out of trouble," Goro cuts the boy off, standing up from his seat and crossing his arms, expression serious. "You bring way too much attention, so you'll stay here, and hold down the fort. This morning... it was an exception. And it hurt my back, anyways."

"Hold down the fort?" Akira asks, cocking his head to the side.

"You're pretty strong for a dragon, right?"

"I'm stronger than most. I could technically bring about Armageddon to this world, if I tried hard enough."

"Don't do that," Goro sighs, "The world's been more dangerous lately. I of all people would know that. There's been an increased amount of robberies in the city in the past few years. It'll ease my mind knowing you're here to keep the place safe. And then you can cook meals in the morning and night." The brunette says. "...and maybe do some other housework. But don't use your powers."

"Roger that, Akechi-san!"

* * *

The next morning, Goro actually woke up in good time. Akira had insisted on sleeping near Goro, saying that if anyone broke in, he'd need to be close to Goro to "protect him". After arguing back and forth for a bit, the brunette had finally relented, pulling out an old futon and setting it beside his bed.

He'd woken up to clattering in the kitchen, and when he'd finally rolled out of bed, he'd found Akira making eggs for him. It was a pleasant change, considering he never really ate a real breakfast in the mornings. He'd even somehow managed to make a bento. Goro didn't even realize he _had_ a bento box at his place. He usually just bought food at convenience store by work, or stole some of Makoto's bento (her rolled eggs were always the best).

He'd said goodbye to Akira and Morgana, making sure to reminder the dragon not to burn down the house. Akira had just chuckled, not giving any proper response or promise, which was frankly, terrifying.

Work had gone the same as always. Write reports. Get yelled at by his boss. Towards the end of the day, just about when he was going to head out, Makoto had walked up to his desk. She stared at Goro for a moment, before raising her eyebrow.

"What?" Goro asks blankly.

"Nothing," Makoto says, shrugging. "You just look pretty good, considering how... out of it you were the other night. Usually you look like a mess after we go out."

"Yeah, well, If I had a friend who didn't fuel my habits, then maybe I wouldn't."

Makoto just laughs. "It's not my fault you're such a lightweight. You're the one who gets beer anytime we go out after work. I only invite you for supper, not for drinks."

Goro's face flushes, and he crosses his arms, frowning. "It tastes good after work," he argues, "and if it's so much of a problem, then don't invite me out." He mutters, shoving his things into his bag.

"Goro," Makoto scolds, "it's not like that. I invite you out because I know you wouldn't eat a good supper otherwise."

The brunette is slightly tempted to retort _"that doesn't matter now, because I have a cute boy who's my maid and also a dragon"_.

But before he can, Makoto pulls out two small pieces of paper. “I got some coupons for a place nearby, if you want to go.” She says.

Goro almost accepts the offer out of habit, but he remembers that Akira is waiting for him at home, and the thought of something home cooked is extremely tempting. “Thanks, but I actually have some stuff to do at home,” Goro says, picking up his bag.

Makoto’s eyebrows raise, and a small smile appears on her face. “Is your curse of being bad at cooking finally over?” She jokes. Goro sighs, heading towards the exit, and Makoto follows in tow, having already packed her things.

“I don’t know why you always invite me. There’s plenty other girls around the office that’d go with you,” Goro mutters, stepping onto the elevator. Makoto had always been popular with men and women alike, even back in their high school days. He had been too, at one point. His high school self had been considerably more put together. Sighing, he leans against the wall of the elevator as Makoto presses the button for the bottom floor.

Makoto’s face flushed slightly. “You of all people know how bad I am at flirting,” she says, reaching up and pushing a stray piece of hair out of her face, “and plus, I like being around you, Goro. You’re really one of my closest friends. You know that.”

The elevator dings, and the doors slide open, the pair walking out. “You do hear what some of the younger girls say about you, though, right?” He says, a grin forming on his face. “‘ _Oh, Niijima-senpai is so cool and collected! I wish I could talk to her more!_ ’” Goro imitates, pressing the back of his palm against his forehead, “‘ _Did you know she rides a motorcycle to work sometimes? I wish she’d ride me li-_ “

“Goro!” Makoto says, face turning as red as a tomato. She shoves him on the shoulder, and Goro snickers to himself.

As the two approach the door out of their work building, Goro pauses. Makoto looks at him, and then follows his gaze.

Waiting outside the door is Akira, still in full maid garb (though noticeably lacking the horns and the tail). He’s noticeably bristling, staring down Makoto with a look of death in his eyes.

“Do you... know that person?” Makoto asks quietly, and Goro groans, dragging his palm down his face. “I do, unfortunately,” he admits.

Walking towards the doors, they slide open, and Akira grins at the sight of Goro. “Akechi-san!” He exclaims, “I thought I’d come walk you home from wor-“

Goro interrupts the dragon, placing his hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eyes. “ _What_ are you doing here,” he grits out, frustrated, “I told you to hold down the fort.”

Akira frowns. “I cleaned everything at home, and I was getting bored,” he says, shrugging.

“Ah, Goro?” Makoto speaks up from being the boy, “Could you... introduce me?” She asks, staring at Akira in bewilderment.

Goro sighs, removing his hands from Akira’s shoulders, arms falling to his sides. “Makoto, this is Akira. I... met him a couple of days ago. He needs work, so he’s staying with me to help around the house. Akira, this is Makoto Niijima. She’s a good friend.”

Akira turns to Makoto, and although the smile remains on his face, Goro can see a glint of something dangerous in his eyes.

“It’s nice to meet you, Niijima-san,” Akira says, bowing his head to the brunette.

“It’s... nice to meet you too, Akira.” Makoto says hesitantly, she turns to Goro, and quietly, she whispers, “ _Please_ do not tell me you’re making him wear that.”

Goro makes a noise of surprise, frantically shaking his head. “He’s just... like this, alright!? I told him he could wear something else,” he whispers back.

“Akechi-san,” Akira interrupts, “It’s almost dinner, so we really should be getting back so I can make it.” He says, voice sickly sweet. Goro knows enough about feigning kindness, and god if it isn’t clear Akira’s coating it on thick now. The black-haired boy turns to Makoto. “I’m very sorry we couldn’t talk more.”

“It’s fine, Akira. I’m glad Goro has someone taking care of him.” Makoto says, dipping her head. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Goro. Don’t be afraid to message me if you need anything,” the brunette says. The message of you better explain this to me later in full detail goes unsaid.

Makoto waves goodbye, and heads in the direction of her apartment. Watching as she fades into the crowds of the city, Goro turns to Akira, tempted to scold the dragon, but people are already staring and whispering. “Let’s... go home, Akira.” Goro sighs.

Akira simply smiles and nods.

The walk back home is quiet, and when they get back to the apartment, Goro takes a deep breath, exhales, and turns to Akira, who’s standing in the entryway, eyes dark. His horns and tail have reappeared, now that they’re back in the privacy of the apartment.

“Why did you come to work?” He questions, voice tense. “I told you not to. You stand out too much. If any of my coworkers see me with some boy in a maid outfit, I’ll be fired,” he growls.

“Akechi-san,” Akira says quietly, “what’s your relationship with that woman?”

This catches Goro off guard. “What?” He asks in surprise.

“Niijima-san. What’s your relationship? You two seem rather close.”

“Akira, I don’t get get what you’re talking abo-“

Oh. Wait. Oh.

Oh god, Akira thinks Goro has a thing for Makoto.

The thought of it is so ridiculous, the brunette actually starts laughing to himself. Akira looks up, clearly confused.

“Akechi-san, what’s so funny?”

“Akira, she’s like a sister to me,” Goro says through his laughter. “It’s nothing romantic.”

“She- what?”

“It’s a long story, but I lived with them during high school. She’s like family to me.”

Akira’s face goes red as he realizes his mistake. He bows frantically, tail curling in between his legs like a scared anime. “I’m really sorry, Akechi-san, my emotions got the best of me, dragons are really protective about the things they like, it’s an instinct thing-“ he says in a quiet voice.

Goro just continues laughing. He supposes this is good enough payback for when Akira kept scaring him while they were flying to work yesterday.

“It’s- it’s fine, Akira,” he says, laughs finally dying down, grin still on his face, “it’s flattering, almost. A little creepy, but flattering.”

Akira’s face manages to go an even deeper red. Goro had heard about dragon’s hoarding habits and protective tendencies in the fairy tails he had listened to or read as a child. Akira rubs the back of his neck, clearly embarrassed about how he let his emotions control him.

Goro walks up to Akira, placing a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

“If it makes you feel better,” Goro says, looking at the other boy, “You shouldn’t have to worry about any women with me anytime soon.” The brunette says, brushing past Akira.

Akira turns, eyebrow raising in confusion. “Why?”

Goro turns to Akira, and simply shrugs. “I’m gay.”

Akira doesn’t say anything, and the silence hangs heavy over them. For a moment, Goro is worried Akira’s going to freak out- and is suddenly wondering if homophobic dragons are a thing- but Akira simply quietly says,

"What... is "gay"?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some various notes:
> 
> \- while akira uses “-san” to address goro, other honourifics probably won’t be used much in this fic. in the source material, tohru calls kobayashi “kobayashi-san” or “miss kobayashi”, but there’s no nice equivalent for “miss” for a guy, and i didn’t want to make it “mr” because it sounded like a gross teacher thing
> 
> \- while tohru is somewhat of a jerk to humans that aren’t kobayashi in the source material (calling them inferior beings and whatnot), akira is much more kind, as he has somewhat of a fascination with humans and their culture, for reasons i’ll get into later in the story!
> 
> \- yes, other dragons will appear like in the source material! im not going to reveal who’s who yet, but all of the pt are planned to appear!
> 
> \- akira is not in “love” with akechi right off the bat like tohru is with kobayashi. he heavily admires goro because he saved his life, and he wants to pay it back, and combined with his natural dragon instincts to protect, its why he’s so protective of goro
> 
> \- i skipped out on replicating the tail eating/tohru licking kobayashi’s laundry gags. like you saw, akira mentions having saliva that can remove stains but that’s about it, it won’t go any further because it felt weird to me in the original story. same with the tail eating gag; it also didn’t make much sense because akira has a little bit more of an understanding of humans than tohru does, so he’d know it’d be weird to them
> 
> \- sorry if goro feels ooc i wanted to show how hes more open to affection in this au because he doesnt have........ as much trauma

**Author's Note:**

> i plan to continue this since i have nothing better to do during self-isolation so...... yay. i have no planned update schedule so we're just riding this out together lol
> 
> if this seems very rushed it's meant to follow the pacing of the beginning of the first ep of kobayashi so... thats why lol


End file.
